


Pozostać przy życiu (Rester en vie)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bathrooms, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Possessive Sebastian, Sadism, Singing, Smile, Song Lyrics, Stayin' Alive, Translation, nibble, sad jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Jim i Sebastian mają w zwyczaju brać razem kąpiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rester en vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727505) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Dziękuję Wam bardzo za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze, zawsze mam straszną radochę, jak widzę, że komuś się spodobało :D Przypominam, że możecie też zostawiać, jeśli nie komentarze, to kudosy pod tekstami oryginalnymi, autorka na pewno bardzo się ucieszy ;)  
> Miłej lektury!

Sebastian leżał w wannie z papierosem w dłoni. Jim, opierając się plecami o jego tors, podśpiewywał cichym i rozbawionym głosem, aż doszedł, jak zwykle, do „Stayin’ Alive”.

„- Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me ~ !  
\- Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive.” – pomrukiwał Moran.

Jim śmiał się. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Sebastian użył dalszych słów piosenki jako riposty. Seb pocałował go w kark, obejmując go ramionami.

„- I've been kicked around. Since I was born.  
\- And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way.”

Papieros spadł. Obaj śmiali się złośliwie, a Jim przygryzał zębami wargi Sebastiana.


End file.
